meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Xorzotl
Xorzotl is an incredibly Ancient Entity, participating and born within The Great Titan War and now living as an Old Hermit. __ToC__ Appearance Xorzotl bears a powerful resemblance to Titans in that he is a Silver Giant. In terms of size, he is also larger than most Titans along with being extremely muscular. The only identifiable features Xorzotl has is the numerous battle scars that run along across his body which is covered up by cloth and clothing. The last feature is a medium-sized beard which is grey in contrast to his silver body. When using his stronger powers, his appearance becomes hard to distinguish and is almost "shrouded"; his scars glowing bright green. Personality Xorzotl is extremely serious and has a slight God Complex; hating the fact that people sometimes think he's but a mere mortal. However in terms of ambition, he is extremely reserved and more than welcomes a "small" life where he lives off of the land and protects the planet from invaders. It's also not to say his God Complex isn't warranted as he's a War-Veteran and expert in Combat and has it down to a formula as well as practically instinct to where if he thinks you pose a threat, he can very swiftly put you down without hesitating accidentally even should you do it jokingly. In the rare instances where he's in a good mood, he is surprisingly quippy and sassy as well as cunning in his roasts and puns. Being a Wise Hermit, Xorzotl freely gives out information that he knows, particularly how the universe works and on advanced technologies (Despite the fact that he lives a more natural lifestyle). However when giving out information, he is hesitant to give out those on the Titans and Titan Princes and refuses to speak on Eldritch Things. History Xorzotl lives in an Old Cottage high in the mountains of a Normal Universe; almost untainted by the Eldritch Things and the going-ons of the Greater Multiverse. With him, a Son and a Wife. He lived with them for a number of years and he himself has garnered a reputation for being almost Omniscient for the village folk beneath them at the base of the Mountain. People from across the Universe would visit this planet in search of Xorzotl to ask of him his incredible knowledge. Although nobody knew his name; not even his family, and he would keep it that way. However this also drew the attention of unsavory individuals who desired leverage against him, who stole away his son when he was still hunting. Xorzotl was preparing to go out in search of him until he eventually returned on his own, dazed but otherwise fine. However in the days that followed, it became clear all was not fine. His son rapidly exploded in terms of sheer power and began lording himself over Animals and eventually, even other people. Xorzotl's lectures did nothing to persuade him. In addition, his son would be out in the day for increasingly longer periods of time which worried Xorzotl greatly. Eventually his son was gone for the majority of the day and Xorzotl had had enough and tailed the son whom entered a cave and got lost in it before finding his way out hours later. Later counsel from his wife proposed that he was merely exploring in the cave, but things did not sit right with Xorzotl. The next day, Xorzotl traversed onto another planet in search of an old friend for "Counsel". In the night, Xorzotl returned and slammed into the cave at high speeds like a meteor, flattening the surrounding for miles. Xorzotl went deeper into the cave. Those who would go to investigate the flattened landscape would say that they heard screams and death echo across them, which prompted all to return home. Xorzotl would return home just a few days later, his son seemingly becoming generally healthier alongside the loss of his overzealous ego much to Xorzotl's delight. A few months later however, a giant mass of tentacles and teeth wrecked the local village and went up to Xorzotl's cottage. The Son greeted this mass as a friend, however he was worried for it. It had wounds everywhere and was on death's door. Before the entity could respond to the boy asking it what happened, Xorzotl returned from hunting and almost teleported infront of the boy and the entity with sheer speed. The entity immediately began to panic and scurry away, shouting "The Traitor" asking the boy if he knew what he was; what his father was. Xorzotl at this moment realized that his Son already knew of him and that this entity would tell him anyways even if he were to kill him at this exact moment. Xorzotl stretched out his hand and an Ivory Blade would launch from the Moon and land in his hand and for the first time, revealed his name to his son. Xorzotl was an Eldritch Thing; an Ancient One. He participated in the battle between the Titans and their Aberrant cousins and was a very powerful one, some would say the weaker Titans even feared him. However, something changed in him one day. A Titan had slammed him with energetic Green Energy and for an instant, he could see himself for what he was. This revelation caused him to question both himself and his peers, causing him to betray the Eldritch Things in the waning years of the War. He slaughtered many before fleeing the battle before settling on the planet on which they live. He slumbered there; for Billions of years and only awoke once sentient life began to appear on it. Although in a slumber, Xorzotl was aware for all of it. He questioned himself and introspected deeply; becoming wiser by the years. At several points, he swore he saw a Massive Eye watching him. Not disappointingly or angrily, but satisfied. Xorzotl, completing his life story, instantly beheaded the Eldritch Thing and continued to give his son everything he knew on the Eldritch Things, The Titans, and the War so that he may understand his heritage and be better because of it. Powers and Abilities *'Size Change:' Xorzotl is able to change his size anywhere from that of a normal human to a moon or even a planet back in the War. *'Psychic Power:' Xorzotl is a potent Psychic and is able to dispel illusions, break mind controls, and is acutely aware of other Psychics. *'Insanity Aura:' A lost power Xorzotl sealed away after the War had concluded. When using large amounts of his power, this aura flares up slightly by obscuring his appearance and causing anxiety. *'Nature Magic:' After living off of the land for so long, Xorzotl has learned to utilize Nature Magic; controlling the Grass, the Trees, and generally those of which that are living. **'Razor Storm:' Xorzotl generates several Glowing Leaves and launches them at high speeds, dicing anything in its path into mush. **'Vine Capture:' By calling out to the greenery surrounding him, he is able to spontaneously eject Vines out of them to restrain an enemy. *'Elderica:' The Ivory Sword he forged back in the days of the War. It is made from the tooth of a Moon-sized peer known as Elderica (Self-proclaimed Queen of the Eldritch which nobody acknowledged) whom he killed. **'Hatred Magma:' The Tooth is enchanted with Eldritch Magic that allows it to enhance itself and surge with Magma that grows hotter the more the user's hatred grows. This Magma can be launched and used as a weapon all on its own. Category:Akreious Category:Eldritch Things Category:Characters